The present invention relates to the general art of cutting, and to the particular field of cutting with a guide.
Many workers are required to cut precise and accurate holes in a workpiece. The hole can be used to accommodate wiring, conduits or the like. Sometimes, the hole must be cut into steel or other such hard substance. In such cases, the cutting tool may be expensive and the workpiece may also be very expensive. Accordingly, any errors should then be, if not totally avoided, at least minimized.
Therefore, there is a need for a cutting tool that can define precise cuts in hard workpieces with a minimum of error or waste.
Still further, any hole that is cut with tools known to the inventor often leaves debris or jagged edges on the workpiece. Such debris or jagged edges must be cleaned up which may be a time-consuming task.
Therefore, there is a need for a cutting tool that can define precise and clean cuts in hard workpieces with a minimum of error or waste.
Any cutting device should be easy and convenient to use; otherwise, it may not be commercially viable.
Therefore, there is a need for a cutting tool that can easily define precise and clean cuts in hard workpieces with a minimum of error or waste.